The present invention pertains to novel oxypentafluorosulfate compositions, and processes for making such compositions.
The literature currently identifies two compounds containing the OSF5 anion. The first compound, CsOSF5, is disclosed in, e.g., Lustig et al., “Studies Involving Some Nonmetal Oxy- and Thiofluoride Salts.” Inorg. Chem., 6, 2115 (1967), and Christe et al., “Vibrational Spectrum and Force Constants of the SF5O− Anion.” Inorg. Chem., 12, 620 (1973). CsOSF5 is an inorganic salt, which has little or no solubility in common organic solvents. As a result of its insolubility, the compound itself has no utility as a source of OSF5 anions in substitution reactions. The second compound is (Me2N)3S+−OSF5, as disclosed in, e.g., Mews et. al., “Hexa-coordinated sulfur (VI) anions.” Chem. Ber. 122 (1989) 427-432. The second compound, although soluble in common organic solvents, has not been demonstrated as an effective source of nucleophilic OSF5.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide novel compositions comprising oxypentafluorosulfate anions, which are sufficiently soluble in common organic solvents so as to be suitable for use in nucleophilic displacement reactions. It is further desired to provide novel products produced by such reactions.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.